Time Warp
by Terror Phantom
Summary: His parents, Valerie, and half of the world's leaders know who Danny Phantom really is. An agreement has been struck, he has finally gotten the girl of his dreams so life must be perfect right? Wrong, dead wrong   A Crossover Teen Titans/Danny Phantom
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning of Woes

"_Drop and give me 50 private" said a very angry and very much disturbed Drill Sergeant to a very distraught teenager. In his mind this poor teenager was thinking " How did this happen and why me"_

**Amity Park , Illinois **

_"_Ahh! This is the life" thought a very particular teen. " No worries, no ghosts, and even better no more secrets." Now this teenager looked just like the others, common and very much without responsibility, but many didn't know that this was none other than the infamous "Danny Phantom". Yes people still thought that he was up to no good , even after saving the world from certain destruction time and time again, though his latest feat being involved with the "Disasteriod" incident.

When he saw that only he could help the people, the very people that would go back to hating him, Danny forsook his own life to save this world and the one after. Now we may not know exactly what happened in the ghost zone when he went to "kidnap" the ghosts, in order to power the device that spread the ghost's intangibility to the rest of the world, but what we do know is that it must have something great because the ghosts appeared to have come willingly.

And the best part was that it actually worked because the "worlds" survived to see another day or for some another haunt. Thinking back to the events that transpired in the hours after the Disasteriod; all he could say was "That went better than I expected." Now not only did he lose some "enemies" he gained some extraordinarily strong allies.

His parents accepted him as he was. He didn't have to hide the fact that he was half ghost to his parents anymore. Although Danny didn't know if that fact helped him at all. But on a side note he had gained a valuable asset to team Phantom, Valerie. Valerie who until then considered him to be nothing more than a nuisance and a hated foe. Danny still didn't know how that happened, but he guessed that it had to do something with the situation they found themselves involving a single person; Danielle.

And Sam his dear, very dear Sam, the one who at last moment made him complete, the very same Sam who at this very moment was going to jolt him out of his thoughts. " I must be very lucky or someone above really likes me" thought Danny "cause I finally got the girl I wanted". As he was just reminiscing on what had happen, a pair of very warm lips touched his and he could have sworn that he was in heaven and it pretty much melted his brain to mush very much like a cat on catnip

.

" I love how he reacts to my kisses" said girl thought as her lavender eyes met the blue that could freeze over mountains. " Hey baby" was all Sam said and she knew she had him like putty in her hands " its time to meet with the government officials who witnessed your transformation"

That's right what could have been a revelation to the whole world was left agreed to be kept a secret and all the witnesses left to sign and agreement to keep his identity safe and the well being of everyone close to him. Also it served as a pay agreement that all the major world leaders unanimously agreed to give him. Now the money that would have been Vlad's and as well as his possessions were left to the devices of Danny.

Danny seeing that he could not refuse the offer that was given to him, not that he wanted of course , accepted the offer only under the condition that he could do with it what he wanted. This agreement was signed and copies of it given to each of the witnesses so that it would be respected.

And Danny having full control over the assets that he had acquired, gave a generous amount to the witnesses ( finally giving the wealth that he "took" from Valerie's family back to her and the some) made sure that this simple request was followed.

So in the aftermath, Danny did have one thing in common with the despicable excuse for a human and ghost, Vlad Masters. Now not only was he still the wealthiest teen on the planet, for even the wealthiest man on the planet would look poor in compared to Danny, he maintained the same humble demeanor that made him the hero he was.

Still the only thing that bothered him was that their seemed to be way to many military personnel, not that he paid any attention to it of course, being the clueless teen he was he really didn't find it pertinent to the subject on and.

Yes, it seemed that life for him seemed to get better, no that it was in the pinnacle of greatness, in all the glory he deserved. Yes life was good.

**Somewhere in a meeting room not to far for the World's top secret military base**

" _We need this boy, he has more value than he could imagine" said a voice that commanded authority._

"_Indeed for his powers are vital for our war" said one with equal sinister motives_

"_Commence Operation Warp" was a command that was_ _given to the few that were there._

**On the other side of the country **

"I know I saw Terra" cried or rather yelled one of worlds youngest superheroes; Beast-boy " I know what I saw and no I'm not crazy" he continued to say to his teammates

" Are you sure you saw her, couldn't it be just another one of your imaginations" replied Robin the leader of all the Teen was still skeptical whether B.B was saying was the truth or just another way to relieve the pain that Terra's sacrifice had left him.

Robin understood the pain of losing people that were close to you as his own experiences had left him without anyone in this world other than his friends and his teacher, Batman.

" I understand the pain Beast Boy, but you need to focus, because the only one who can help us is you" replied Robin to the almost determined face of Beast Boy

"We are fighting against an enemy that we can not seem to track and we really need you to keep your head in the game"

" Wha. .What are you talking about Robin?" exclaimed Beast Boy " One of the Titans is back and may need our help and all you can think of is to find this creature" yelled Beast Boy " Is the capture of some thing that we can track down later more important than finding a friend"

Robin stood there not knowing what to say to Beast Boy. He looked around and saw the faces of the rest of his teammates knowing that Terra's betrayal almost led them to their destruction, but also he knew that her sacrifice, her " Death" led to their salvation.

" We need to do what we need to do" was all Robin replied to Beast Boy. " Fine, you do what needs to be done I'll go look for Terra" and with that exclamation Beast Boy left without a trace.

" What am I doing" said Robin " I'm the one who needs to keep this team together and look what I've done" he told the rest of his teammates.

" Let him be, he needs to do this for himself" came the almost monotonous reply of Raven, the half- human, half- demon. And it is not that she didn't care for Beast Boy but all to the contrary she had learn to appreciate the changeling. "I second that" was all the half robot, Cyborg. " The one who got hurt the worst was B.B and not us, besides that gives us time to investigate something that happened when we were in the demon dimension." " I think this is best to our friend Beast Boy" replied Starfire the alien princess to her crush

" Besides something happen to the world because even my home planet is buzzing with fear and curiosity" " Alright I get it, lets go back to the Tower and hope that Beast Boy returns" replied Robin to his team also curious of what happen while they were stuck in the realm of the Demons.

"I knew it she's back, she's back." when he arrived to the place where Terra was as a statue of her former self, except it wasn't there. And with that Beast Boy returned to the Titan Tower to give the news to his friends knowing that Terra would return home.

Time Skip 

"Beast Boy, your back" was all Robin said when said member of the Titans returned.

"Shes back Robin, she is back" Beast Boy said jumping up and down like a jackaloupe, pun intended. "Shes not a statue anymore" was all the Titans could make out of the excited ramble of Beast Boy.

" That is impossible, I tried every spell that I had in my knowledge and I still couldn't bring her back to life" said Raven when she understood what B.B was saying.

" Maybe it was a matter of time" said Cyborg " This is glorious" replied Starfire when she heard of the confirmation of the appearance of Terra .

"Its good Beast Boy, you have no idea how grateful we are for this miracle. I hope you're happy"said Robin " because we are going on a road trip." " Huh!, road trip, what for?" asked the team when he said that to Beast Boy. "Yes road trip, I've found the next Titan"

AN: This is new to chapter. It might explain some concepts that will appear in this story as well as the scence in the beginning.

X, that was the name he took when he fled to this dimension or rather time stream, It really didn't matter to him, because the concepts of the time space continuum never really made any sense to him. But then again his life wasn't exactly normal to him.

He had decided to join the military as soon as he could. Not that it matter much to his family, seeing that he came from a family of scientists that everyone considered to be nut jobs. No he wanted to prove that he could do things that normal people would do. But he really didn't do his research until it was to late. He found out that him, along with the others, only made up to one percent, maybe two, of the the total American population that could join but didn't. So he found himself in another group of people that went beyond the expectations for the normal folks.

He really didn't miss the things that he left behind. But then again he was just insensitive to his surroundings. Yeah just like any other teen, he dealt with the verbal and emotional abuse that he suferred in the institutions that the government had dared call; public schools. Any sometimes it would manifest in physical abuse, but to him it didn't matter. So when it was time to go, there was no one to say goodbye to.

"_WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO LEARN TO TAKE THE CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR DECISIONS" _was the thought that shook X out of his pondering. At least here in this dimension he had no one to worry about other than the pesky Titans.

**Somewhere deep in the Ghost Zone**

_"__This shouldn't be happening" _was all that was heard in a room full sounds that sounded like

gears of a big machine tower. " _Those foolish humans; they have no idea of the consequences of the mistakes they made" _

"_It has begun"_ said a figure that was forced to watch and never interfere. _"Be strong young one, for those who you love, for those who will become allies and for those that you were never meant so see_

**Somewhere in the depths of nowhere **

_" __The time is near and my foe unwary; revenge will be mine. Just time will tell and the Earth will fall" _And no more was heard for the place unknown.

**Somewhere beneath the depths of Jump City **

"_Its finally time" _said a sinister voice. _"I will finally have the perfect apprentice and nothing will stop my domination and all the Titans will be destroyed. Now to reacquire some old acquaintances" _And all you could see after that was a single eye.

This is my first fic. Although the storyline seems to vary in places I promise it would all go together. All reviews are welcomed whether they are good ones or bad ones. To all who those read this expect more to come. Review to your own want.

Terror Phantom

_Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been busy with some commitments that literally take all the time I have. This is an edited version of the first chapter. Hope you all like it. There have been some additions to this chapter, that I hope will make the story a bit more easier to understand as it goes along. _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans, only the story. Be aware that any similarities that you might find in military characters of the story in purely coincidental. Thank you and have a good time reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Dani Comes Home

**At the Titans Tower**

"Uh-mm , Robin where are we going" asked Beast Boy. The team had been preparing for hours to make sure this trip didn't have anything wrong with it, as it had been with previous expeditions.

" I'm following the trail on what happened here on the day of Raven's "Coming Of Age" ceremony." You see Raven, dark and moody as she was, was the daughter of the King of Demons, Trigon. Her sole purpose, the reason for her "creation" was to open the gateway between the realm of the Demons and the Human Realm.

"Apparently the world just narrowly missed ultimate destruction of the fourth kind." replied Robin. "The fourth kind?" asked Beast Boy who was just looking back and forth back and forth with the clear look of confusion on his face."What is that?" he asked the team.

"Well, it is just anything that is not of this world" replied Robin with a haggard look on his face. Man sometimes being a leader just plain reeked.

"Oh, as in aliens and such, right" Beast Boy replied with the clear "I got it look" earning himself a smack upside the head " Ow, what was that for!?" he said looking at the culprit who just "happened" to be reading a book.

"What are you looking at me for" replied Raven as she set her book down "I didn't do anything"

" Well you're the only one who does it all the time, so why wouldn't it be you!?" Beast Boy accused as he rubbed the place Raven had smacked him. "And I don't see Robin, Star and Cyborg, well maybe not Cyborg, smacking me the head all the time"

Robin smacked his face with his gloved hand thinking " Things are never going to get easy are they?" Indeed, the things weren't exactly easy for these heroes. "Well at least the aren't tearing the tower apart" he thought as he was getting ready to say something.

**The Fenton Household**

"Danny, come here please" said Maddie Fenton, his mother said following Danny with a needle in her hand "its not going to hurt, it just going to sting a little"

"Mom that is not going to be just a little sting. Look at the size of that "Behemoth" Danny said with a tinge of fright. You know Danny never revealed his weaknesses, so this was a shocker. For someone who had literally stared Death in the face, his pathological fear of needles was absolutely incomprehensible, so much so that even his best friends didn't even know what to do about.

" Come on Danny, this could really help our research" his mother had told him. "Not doing it, I'm not doing it" cried Danny hysterically.

"Well if you're not collaborating, then well have to do it the hard way. Jack turn on the ghost shield" his mother commanded. Danny just looked on with disbelief, it really sucked when your parents knew you weaknesses without you telling them, alright that's a lie but still.

" Well I'll just walk out of the front door" Danny said with vehemency. "That wont happen Danny dear, your father and I rigged the Ghost Shield to prevent unauthorized entry and exit of humans" his mother told him as if it were the most innocent thing in the world.

"Wha wha why would you do that?" Danny cried. This day was definitely not one of his best ones. "We did it in order to protect ourselves, just in case Vlad decides to come back here" Maddie Fenton said practically spitting that name into the ground.

You see, since the Fentons found out who Vlad really was, the hate toward the evil halfa would not be satiated by even the noblest of acts any man can hope to do.

"Besides it helps in cases like this" the Fenton matriarch said " it keeps you inside with nowhere to run." Danny was beginning to think that his parents were actually evil or that they took their science way to far. He was hoping for the latter, because he would not know what to do if his parents were of the "Dark Side".

A few hours later...

"Alert, alert, alert." the house cried as it announced the coming of a entity of a scale 7 ectoplasmic power or higher.

It was the same alarm that sounded when Pariah Dark had been released from the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep and the ghosts fled from the Ghost Zone to inhabit the Earth until things chilled down.

Danny was staring into the screen that appeared behind the Fenton Family Portrait, when his mother, with a devilish smirk in her face. snuck behind him and plunged the needle into his arm and pulled the necessary scientific material from within him. Danny just paled and nearly passed out to stunned to say anything.

It didn't help that the "ectoplasmic entity" was coming their way and that Danny was currently out of commission. The Fenton matriarch knew the ghost/human shield would hold but she didn't exactly know how long it would hold. She looked around the inside Fenton Works trying to exhaust all the possibilities and find the best course of action. As she was planning, the alarm just seemed to have vanish as the sound it was creating had ceased sounding. This really put her on her toes as she only knew that Vlad Plasmius could hide his ghost signature by transforming back into a regular human.

At this time Danny was almost completely up and running. He was thinking " My ghost sense didn't go off and the only one with the signature close or similar to mine is.."

"What the heck! Why can't I go in" yup it was Danielle or Danni with an I as she choose to call herself.

"Dad, can you turn off the ghost shield; I got control of this situation" Danny said as he went for the door. Seconds later he had Danni enveloped in a hug that could put a bear's to shame.

" Danni how,where you've been? I tried looking for you everywhere I could think of and I still couldn't find you" Danny told her as his heart raced for the girl that was his technical clone.

"Um, I've here and there and everywhere in between" she said " You won't believe the places I've been, the things I've seen, and the haunt I acquired in the Ghost Zone". If you saw this sight you could swear that these were siblings, the type that hadn't seen each other in years. You could see that Danni was bouncing up and down like a child entranced by the sights in an amusement park.

"Danny who is this?" asked his mother. Danny just shrugged and replied " Its a long story..."

**Titans Tower**

"Emergency, emergency" the Titans home had suddenly come alive with the warnings of a villain that was on "rampage". "Who is it this time?" asked Cyborg. Robin, Beast Boy and Raven were still into their little "discussion" when the Titan alarm had gone of. "Its, no that can't be possible, the last time we saw this guy he was a frozen Popsicle" "Well what are we going to do?" asked Raven as she tried to find where the villain might be heading be heading next. " We are going to chase this big bad monkey out and throw back to the ice age." exclaimed Beast Boy as he morphed to one of favorite persona " the gorilla". "Titans go!" commanded Robin as the team took off in hot pursuit of the villain's trail.

A few minutes later...

"Well if it isn't big bad monkey trying to cause mayhem to our nice city" exclaimed the team once they found their enemy.

"Ahh! if it isn't the Teen Titans and the little green one" exclaimed Monsieur Malah The big black gorilla that had worked for Brain was out stealing parts for a machine that he wanted to build, since he lacked the funds to buy them. It really was an awkward moment for the genius of an ape. "It seems that we would have to leave this lovely reunion for later" Monsieur Malah as he fled just as he had countless times before.

" After him" commanded Robin as they gave chase. But no matter how fast or how intelligent the Titans were, this ape appeared to be ahead by two steps. " Communicate with the others and tell them that part of the Brotherhood is on the lose." Robin told Cyborg as he took the Titan Communicator and started to communicate with the rest of the global team.

" Lets just hope that Brain isn't back" pleaded Robin as he remembered the battle that almost claimed their lives as a price.

**Back at the Fenton Household.**

"So you probably want to know how I know Danielle" "Well here is the story..."

"It was a lovely day, actually surprisingly so. Tucker, Sam and I had intended to go to the mini- golf course just outside the city. I was going to go at the appointed time when "the ghosts " came to me for help. It seemed that the Ghost King had somehow gotten out of the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep and had resumed to take control of the Ghost Zone, much like he had when he tried to invade Amity Park.

Well, I decided that my friends would comprehend why I was going to be late for our outing.

I remember that the King didn't have the Crown of Fire or the Ring of Rage, so he wasn't as strong when I first fought him. Still he packed a punch, I mean how could he not he was the freaking King of Ghost, Ghouls and any other supernatural beings or so I've told. From the moment the King saw me he barreled thru some of the ghosts that were resisting the hostile take over. I really didn't get enough time to throw out the usual witty banter that I do when I fight the other ghosts."

As Danny was telling this story or rather this memory Sam and Tucker had come to the Fenton household. "Hey Danny, and Danni, hey wait Danni !" squealed Sam which was uncharacteristic of her as she was, oh how to say it, a goth, although not the type you think about. She was just interested in dark and spooky things.

"Hey guys, y'all came at a good time. I telling my mom a memory which you guys can help me fill in the gaps." Both Sam and Tucker nodded as Danny continued on with the story. "Okay back to where I left off"

"The Ghost King had left the conquering of the Ghost Zone to his sub-ordinates just to come fight me. Like I said a bit earlier I really didn't have enough time to react when the King struck the first blow. He hit me with his battle mace right across my chest which sent me into the foul air of the Ghost Zone, if you can even call it that. After that he teleported right above me and swung me back down towards the ground, creating an impact crater on the spot where I landed, well, crashed. Well at that time I was thinking that it was enough flinging around and I retaliated with a few punches. Now I don't mean to brag but my power levels had grown since I fought him last, so I wasn't ready to give up just yet.

So I focused on a power that I had seen on a few ghosts before me and I managed to duplicate myself just like I had when I used the Fenton Battle Armor. So I, I mean we, no I, man its still a bit confusing. So my duplicates and I rose to meet the wrath of the King as we delivered punches left and right, up and down, front and back, in hopes of defeating him. Our battle lasted a little close to a hour as we traded blows back and forth. I got some, he got some type deal so I started to think like a king because, hey, I was fighting one.

I sent one of my duplications to get the Sarcophagus and bring it toward the battles site. As my other two "clones" were busy trying to "entertain" the King, I pulled a thermos from my belt, silently thanking Jazz for always making me carry one.

I rejoined the battle as a spied the duplication I sent to retrieve the Sarcophagus coming in the near distance. As I once again traded blows with the King, I pulled this out of his girdle." Danny formed a sword out of his ectoplasm and showed it to the group. Now I really do not have any idea what this means but as soon as touched this blade in became part of my ectoplasmic energy.

So my duplications grabbed him, forcing the King to be momentarily still. I knew I had to take this chance and released the energy that formed my duplications. They let the King go and bowed as their energy rejoined mine. At the same time I pulled out the Thermos, as the King was momentarily baffled with just happen. So I took that small window of opportunity and sucked the King in. I let a breathe of air go, as I realized that I was holding one in. So I got up and put the thermos inside the Sarcophagus and I took it to a place only Clockwork knows."

"Clockwork, who's Clockwork Danny?" his mother asked. "Lets just say that he a very old friend" Danny replied.

**Titans Tower**

Tap tap tap tap, these were the sounds that were heard throughout the Titan Tower. Robin had spent most of the day trying to figure out how this overgrown monkey had managed to escape his icy prison. He was using the same manner and diligence he used when he was beginning to obsess over the finding of Slade. His team, no his friends thought that he was just damaging his mind and body, and most of the time they were right. "Dude when are we leaving?" asked Beast Boy.

He had been excited when Robin told him that they were going to locate the new Titans. He felt that maybe with these ones he might just find a way to Terra. In his appearance Beast Boy just looked like his name said a boy but on the inside he was everything but that. His years in the Doom Patrol had left him as a soldier who was just trying to fit in, but his time with the Titans had made made who he was.

"We'll set off as soon as we find a hint as to how he escaped." replied Robin not even once taking his face out of the screen. "Dude that's not healthy; you're practically glued to that chair." responded Beast Boy as he tried to get Robin out of the chair and failed miserably. "Why don't you leave it to the other Titans that are still in the city. I'm sure that they would be able to help, I mean after all they're all Titans. And plus you never know what dangers these guys might be facing."

"Ugh, alright already" Robin said as he relented to Beast Boy. Beast Boy just knew what buttons to press. "I'm not going to be having any time to research by myself, am I" he asked to no one in particular. " This is going to be a long day" the Boy Wonder thought to himself.

**Back at the Fenton Household **

" We were at the mini golf park when Danny appeared from under the ground" said Sam as she was telling the family her part of the story.

"Tucker and I were having a game while we waited for Danny to come. I was pretty aggravated that Danny choose to stand us up so I really was having a bad time keeping up with Tucker.

So when Tucker's golf ball started getting "ghost powers" I took the advantage and made Tucker lose as he got frustrated at the ball. And when Danny popped out of the ground I almost rolled in the ground with laughter as Tucker fell back, obviously scared that Danny materialized in front of him.

As Danny tried to explain why he was late, we didn't even give the chance to redeem himself. So when we are about to start a game with the three of us a bed sheet ghost appears and starts haunting the golf course. We were like really, a ghost that haunts a mini-golf course. Obviously all the good haunts have been taken. I mean a box ghost, there has to be more original haunts."

"As I fought the "bed sheet ghost as Sam has so kindly put it I ended up destroying the golf course" Danny said as he told his family and friends the story of how they met Danielle.

"Its not like I wanted to destroy it, its just that the ghost didn't have any kind of ecto-flesh one him. And it was nowhere near the skeleton ghost we fought when Pariah took Amity Park into the Ghost Zone. This one had all of its bones glowing as if that was the way he was created, it still sends chills to my bones."

"Wait, created?" asked Danny's mother. "Yes created, but please let us finish this story.

"The way it glowed was, well unnatural, and that's for being a ghost. I destroyed it or rather ended its "existence" by using a plasma ray. It rather was stronger than I intended and well the place was left in shambles."

"Now Sam, before you say anything, I know I should have stayed behind and helped you guys with the repairs but I really didn't want to get caught and have another set of charges against me." Sam was about to say something about the both of them having to fix the mini-golf course, without the help of Danny, but Danny shut her up before she could say anything.

"After I fled, I came home and found Danni laying on my bed. I was trying to apologizte to Tucker and Sam after I called them on the way home but I hung up on them as soon as I saw her.

"She was reading one of my Starship Cruiser of and as much I like her now she creeped me out.

When she asked for food I felt obligated to give her some. After all she said she ran away from home. And seeing her eat like that I knew she was Fenton material, although one I'd never met before.

After she finished eating, she looked around for something to talk about, but she choose the most obvious ones. I told her that we were going to talk to you guys but she slipped out of my hands and ran off. I tried following her but she just disappeared, funny if you think about it because she's just like me, although I didn't know that at the moment.

I flew out the window, pun intended, and tried to find her from the skies. But it didn't take long for me to be attacked again. This time though it was a hulk-like ghost. I was in the midst of fighting this guy when she came running out of nowhere and turned into a ghost. I was like, whaaaattttttttttt!, and we both fought the guy. And after combining both our rays together we created a hole the size of a tire in this guys body, and he turned into goop. I turned to Danielle to ask her how she got her powers but she fainted."

"Actually I pretended" said Danni "What, I was working for Vlad at that time" after she saw the look on the faces of those inside the house.

"Well back to the story. I took her inside the house and laid her in the guest room in the Ops Center. I went to school the next day and I wanted to tell Sam and Tucker about Danni but they were still kind of pissed of at me.

When I told them Tucker was like "so let me get this straight, you have a super-powered cousin?" he asked like he didn't believe me. So right about that time she appeared from under the table phasing her head thru it. But the food on the table flew into the both of them. It was funny until Dash came and started making fun of them.

So Danielle and I played a trick on him in which he got covered in food. But as we were enjoying ourselves another ghost came and we had to go after it,but not before it caused mayhem in the cafeteria. And I guess both Sam and Tucker stuck around to clean the mess.

Danni told me to chase that ghost and that I would get all the answers I wanted and so I did. After going outside to chase Danielle and I got into a little flight race and I thought I was winning when I got smacked out of nowhere and I crashed into the ground. I found out quickly that I was dealing with a strong enemy, not the one I was chasing but Vlad's alter-ego, Plasmius.

I tried to make fun of the situation like I always did when we fought by goading him into making comments about you or dad, but he didn't make any attempt to take the bait. He said that "funny joke around Vlad was here" and he shot me with the same plasma ray I used to destroy the bed sheet ghost. I had no other choice but to retaliate with the same move, and have some kind of face off to see who had the most strength and endurance. When I saw Danni arrive behind me I asked her to help me, but to my dismay I only got shot in the back. I really don't remember anything after that."

"Well, we followed you outside after we saw that we got ditched into cleaning the cafeteria after you left." said Sam after she saw Danny pause for a second.

"We saw Danni and Plasmius take you away and tried to stop them, but we got stopped by Mr. Lancer. And that's when I said, "We are totally skipping school to follow Danny", and Tucker backed it up by saying, somewhat begrudgingly, " and there is nothing you can do about it "old man". Mr. Lancer threaten us with a world of trouble but by that time we were out the door and into this house.

So when we got here, we heard Mr. Lancer talking to you guys and decided to make a run for the Specter Speeder while grabbing some items. When y'all came downstairs and told us to step away from the vehicle I responded, "what I can't hear you over the roar the the rockets" and told Tucker "activate the roar of the rockets" and after that we "stole' the Specter Speeder.

"Well I guess it was on that time when I woke up from my "sleep"." said Danny. " I woke up to find that I was imprisoned in a cyrotube, I think. I really don't know what it was. As I looked around, I saw someone I really didn't want to see. Plasmius was floating around, while talking to a Maddie hologram."

"A what!?" ask Mrs. Fenton " you don't want to know"responded Danny. " I asked Vlad what he wanted. A retarded question, I know, but what else could I do while being imprisoned?. He just told me that he wanted the perfect half human, half ghost son. So I connected the dots and asked him if the ghosts I fought were sent by him."

" I never did expect his answer, because it was totally different of what I imagined. Every single ghost I fought during the day were all clones of myself, although Plasmius told me they were imperfect.

He admitted that they were all mistakes and that he would make 100 more and see them melt into ectoplasm until he found the right combination, or got all the necessary ingredients. And that is why he kidnapped me. Just so he could make me into another of his things, another one of the things he wouldn't clean up.

I actually saw the ghost that trashed the cafeteria. It was me, except that I, him, it was falling apart. "And why would he want me" I thought as I hadn't caught on to what he wanted. He had literally spelled it out. He wanted a sample of my mid-morph DNA to complete the perfect clone. It felt horrible when I, him, it took over my body to try and force the transformation.

I fought as much as I could, I tried to hang out as much as I could and it didn't matter. Once it took over my body, the only thing that kept Plasmius from getting my mid-morph DNA was the fact that my ghost fought it. The battle within my self was to much for the container that imprisoned me that it overloaded and blew up freeing me from my "clone" and allowing me an attempt to escape."

"I didn't know that Vlad was using me like a pawn" Danni said. "I honestly thought that Vlad was my dad. Even after I found out that I was created and not born. I followed every little command that he gave me like a puppet. And when I fought Danny to get him back to Vlad, I honestly thought that he was going to fix me and the Prime Clone. I didn't believe Danny when he told me Vlad was using me and that he was not going to fix me, but rather that I was a mess he wasn't going to clean"

"Danni that's enough" Danny said when he saw her on the verge of tears. "Like Danni said I did use quite a bit of harsh words but I wanted her to see the truth, because I knew she wasn't as mindless like the others. The moment I saw her, I saw her emotions as clear as day. Because the one that every ghost needs, although I hate saying this, is emotions. Most ghosts feed thru the fear or the panic they spread, but half ghosts like us have to have nourishment. But that doesn't mean our ghost form doesn't eat. I just that we do it unconsciously or rather not intentionally.

I know that Danni seems like a bad guy but I assure you that she is not. After she got me in the container again, I couldn't help and see the sadness that she had in her eyes. I think that was the moment I swore that she would never be taken advantage of as long as I could stop it. So I could only hope that she believe me instead of Vlad.

But I think, no I know that Vlad jumped the gun on that one because as soon as he told her that she existed to serve him, he failed to see that Danielle could reason. The seeds had been sown and Vlad reaped the consequences of his actions.

Danni helped me escape that containment until and together we kick ghost butt. And well I used one of my strongest moves to take down that lab, just in case he tried to recreate the monstrosities that attacked me before I got kidnapped."

"Its was around that time, that we arrive at Vlad's hidden cabin in the deep woods of Wisconsin" said Sam as she took of where Danny had left of. " We arrived after following the "Boo-merrang" and smashed into Vlad. I think we over did it a little because the specter speeder was crashed in the attempt to rescue Danny."

"When they came, I looked around, to see if Danni was still around. I wanted to ask her something that I know would make her happy but she just disappeared. So in so many words Danni is a female version of myself, or rather a female clone, although I still don't know how that happened" Danny finished as he turned to look at Danni

The Fenton Family and Danny's friends could not believe what Danny had just told them. All they were thinking was, " how is it possible to have a clone of the opposite gender, especially since they have the exact genetic makeup." Those were questions that even Danny could not answer or so they thought.

**Somewhere in the World.**

_"Is the machine ready"_ asked a man whose face was covered in the shadows. The only thing you can see from this guy were the hands and the pristine white suit and gloves that covered them. You would think that with something so white to would appear even in the darkest of corners but that was not the case. The single fact that the dark corners of the room just accented the white in his clothing depicted that this guy was certainly one not to be messed with. _"I need the machine ready before we __can attempt to do anything. Plus it rids us of this so called hero once and for all"_

**Jump City**

"This is our plan," said Robin as he talked to the other members of the Teen Titans. Over the years and all the misadventures that this team of five had, it gave them the opportunity to grow.

Now what was an original five were close to 50 members strong. Each and every addition to the Titans were essential to maintaining the fragile peace that their respective cities or homelands had.

But as all good things have to end, the incident with the Brotherhood of Evil had left Robin with the need to know how each and every Titan were doing. This responsibility that Robin placed upon his shoulders gave birth to a new type of technology that Cyborg and himself had created. To the eyes of the rest of the Teen Titans it just looked like new communicators, but to Cyborg and himself, it was a means of transporting almost instantaneously to where the Titans where in a case of dire circumstances. But the only drawback was that once it was used the communicator would disintegrate and dissolve to nothing.

" I want you guys to stick as close together as you can and I want you guys to stay within the city. I think I might be asking a bit too much but stay until we come back at least. We will keep in touch with these. Cyborg if you will, please pass these out" said Robin as Cyborg got to passing out the new communicators. " These have been redesigned to be unhackable by any means, whether it be by computer or manual reconfiguration. Each and every one of these have been designed to the signature of your powers and or special abilities. I do not want to have another incident like the one with the Brotherhood of Evil."

**A couple of hours later**

"So we finally get to meet these heroes that have you all riled" asked Raven in the same monotonous voice that she gave everyone. All though things with her friends might have gotten better she still, for the most part, kept to herself. It seems that being the half- demon daughter of the King of All Evil a.k.a Trigon, had a tendency to do that to a person.

She still thought that no one would completely understand her fear of getting attached to people. But she let her teammates in and in their own little ways, they had started to ease her out of that circle of loneliness.

Yes, Raven could proudly say that she would give everything for teammates and that they would do the same for her. It was just part of what made this team in her mind, exactly what it was, a team. A true bonafide, honest to goodness team.

"Besides, I'm a little curious of who these new guys are going to be" said Raven. It was true. She was curious, because whoever it was or whatever it was would at times make her powers go crazy. It was just like if this person was just as strong as her father, or if not, it would seem, much, much more powerfull. The only thing was that she hoped that this guy or gal or whatever it was, was actually one of the good guys. And to be honest she didn't want another situation like she had with Terra.

It'ss not like the said girl was evil, but far from it, it was just that Slade had gotten into her head and played with what was her innocence. Whatever happened to Slade, Raven really didn't want to know. She knew that if she saw him again, she would let anger take over and probably, no she would kill him. Besides hurting the girl, she had considered a friend, he also had hurt Beast Boy.

Slade's meddling had left the one person she could count to try and make her happy when she was mad, or just simply depressed, with a hole in his heart. She saw Beast Boy as the brother she would never have, and the friend that would be with her thru thick and thin, and she hated seeing him hurt. It was bad enough that she felts the emotions of everybody, being that she was an empath, but the emotions that were rolling off B.B were enough to make the Titan goth want to kill somebody.

"Who is it that we are looking for" Raven asked Robin. She knew that something was out of order . Almost overnight cities and towns appeared out of nowhere and the walls of the parallel dimensions seemed to have collasped. But the thing that worried her was that it seemed to be intentional.

"Well, from what I read in the research, we will be dealing with somebody who calls herself the Red Huntress. Apparently she hunts "ghosts" said Robin.

"Ghosts" asked Raven with the a sarcastic look on her face.

"Yes, ghosts. But I wouldn't make light of her skills. She has skills that closely match my own,from what I could deduce from watching the footage that involved her. And lastly I want to see about the rumors about the ghost that fights to protect the town he haunts. I do not know his name but apparently the "Huntress" is now working alongside him. I could find much information about this kid and that is the reason why I want you guys to come with me. If anything goes wrong its is good to know that friends have my back." Robin told Raven.

"But we haven't even heard of these two characters as they seem to have sprung out of the ground." Raven said out loud.

"Thats true" Cyborg pointed out. " Its almost as if someone were messing with reality. I mean have you guys ever heard of any of the towns. And to back Raven up, how do we know that they're even hero material.

"We don't, but from what I can deduce, I can say that if we don't get to them first, someone else will." Robin replied. And then he announced, "Titans suit up, we are going to Amity Park."

**Deep in the Ghost Zone**

_ "And so it begins" _said somebody from deep within the Ghost Zone. And that is all that was heard

**In the alleyways of Jump City**

_"Everytime I see there is always something wrong with you private"_

X, really didn't know what prompted him to take the suit. Maybe it was that fact that he appeared in the secret vault of Robin or the fact that he felt that it called out to him. Either way, he still was the current owner of the suit that was powered by the unstable element, Zenothium. But right now, the only thing that the suit did, was to remind him of the life he had before he was betrayed by those who dared call him, brother in arms. And with that regret he set off into the streets of Jump City knowing that the Titans weren't going to be in town for a while.

Authors Note

Sorry for the delay in updating. Writing comes hard when I have no practical time to do so. It happens with all I the training I do. Hey I am also looking for Beta-Readers if anyone is interested.

I will keep y'all posted on what happens next. Review if you want.

**Special Thanks to:**

Cinniomon

Daragon 10

Darkwolf 1662

Luna in Bloodland

PhantomGirl 95

Prophet of Shadow

VampireFrootloopsRule

Thanks you guys for adding me to your favorites. I really hope I can write to your expectations

Next chapter

The Titans meet Team Phantom, but it is not in a way you think.


	3. Chapter 3 Of Fruitloops and Demons

Chapter 3: Of Fruitloops and Demons

**With the Titans**

The Titans had all decided that they should take the T-Car, after all it wasn't all the time that they went out on trips. One, because they always to be getting into some type of trouble or another, and to they always had a job to. Considering that this was a mission too, they decided to take it slow.

"So Robin, how long do you think it take us to get there?" asked Beast Boy. Now the changeling could morph into whatever animal he wanted to be able to enjoy the ride, but even his abilities would not be able to contain the boredom he would feel on the way to Amity Park.

"You know Beast Boy, you should learn how to be more patient" replied Raven for Robin. In all the time that they had been on this trip she had been pondering on what exactly Robin had been speaking about when he said the word "ghost". She really had meant to ask him what he meant, but she didn't have the heart to ask. After she could see and feel the emotions that was radiating off her teammates and as a collective; they were all excited. Robin and Starfire would have those lovey-lovey moments, Cyborg would have his "man time" and let the autopilot systems of the T-Car do the driving, all while he devoured yet another rack of baby back ribs. And finally Beast Boy, his emotions were hard yet simple to read. It just depended on what animalistic mood he was on. And so Raven smiled to her teammates, as she pondered on what they would all be encountering.

**Amity Park**

"Skullker, you never learn do you?" taunted Danny. Danny had responded to the emergency call that the "Town Mayor" a.k.a. Tucker had given him. Apparently Skullker had gone out of the Ghost Zone to hunt for his favorite prey and well Danny had no choice but to attend the call. " Why must you make things so hard for yourself" Danny asked Skullker. "You know the fights never end good for you so why don't you go back and leave me alone for a that little while longer? I mean, come on we do this all the time. You come and try to hunt me, we exchange witty banter and I kick your butt and send you home. Why wont you learn,"

"Never ghost child" replied Skullker " I wont rest till I have your pelt on my wall. And plus how else am I going to show Ember that I AM the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. Enough talk ghost child" Skullker said as he launched missiles at Danny.

"Oh well I did warn him" thought Danny as he dodged Skullker's attack. Danny in retaliation sent a few ectoblasts himself. The two attacks collided and created an explosion in mid-air, knocking both Danny and Skullker towards the ground. "Ha h ah aha, is that all you can do ghost child. Your are going to have to do better than that" taunted Skullker as he continued attacking Danny. He threw attack after attack and managed to hit Danny with a few. This action just kept on annoying Danny, as he thought that the day couldn't get any worse. Anyways, Skullker had just unveiled another one of his many upgrades that he thought, would help him get Danny's "pelt" and proclaim him the victor over the ghost zone.

You see, the ghosts that kept on hunting Danny or the ones who came back to earth to try and rule over it, had all made a deal. The deal was that the ghost who managed to defeat the Phantom, would have bragging rights and be declared the champion if the ghost zone. But of course, it be only for the ghosts who wanted to cause mayhem in the human dimension. And of course Skullker could not pass on the opportunity to be the one who finally finished him off. And so, now our favorite halfa was fighting to keep his skin upon himself, literally. And he always wondered why in the world, would the ghosts never leave him alone.

"What are you trying to do Whelp" demanded Skullker. He had seen Danny trying to pull of a move and well he just had to ask. It gave him the thrill if the hunt when his prey fought back, especially this prey. After all he did warn Danny, after the Disasteroid, that he would never stop hunting him.

**Jump City **

A girl no older than 14 was walking down the streets. She looked like she needed a meal or two but other than that she was strikingly beautiful. Her piercing blue eyes scan every corner of the street as if she were waiting for someone to jump out of the corner and attack her. And although she had no idea why she behaved that way, she knew she was looking for someone, but who was the biggest question for her. After all, she really didn't remember anything about herself or how she got in the state she was. But right now the only thing she thought of was to keep on running.

**Somewhere in the US**

The Titans were getting a little aggravated with each other after being cooped up with each other for so long. Yeah they trusted each other in a fight and they knew that they had their backs, but they were still teenagers, and like every other teen, they tend to think they were always right.

"BEAST BOY" screamed Raven. Being the empath that she was, she really did not have any time for her daily meditation. So the only way to control her emotions was to take them out, or in her case let them surface. And right now the only way for her to feel okay was to vent her anger on the nearest target, which so happened to be Beast Boy.

The poor lad was trying to stick his head out the window in the shape of a dog. And while it was fine for a dog to do the same, this was Beast Boy. His constant shape-shifting was annoying Raven as well as the others.

So as soon as Beast Boy heard Raven scolding him, he turned into a mouse. He did this as a means of escape. He knew that dealing with Raven's wrath was no walk in the park, although most of the time that's how her punishments started.

"Oh look, park" said Raven with an evil gleam in her eye. It was at that moment that Beast Boy knew he was in trouble. He wished that he could turn himself smaller but some reason he couldn't shape-shift. And as he was stuck in the form of a mouse, Raven caught him in a pickle jar. Where that pickle jar came from, nobody knows, but what we do know is that the rest of the team was laughing as the little green member of their team was running around in circles trying to find a way out.

Fortunately for him, Raven did make one small hole in the jar lid, so that did prevent him from getting suffocated, but one hole was not enough for a lot of oxygen and it meant that he would get tortured until Raven's wrath had subsided, which would not be for a while.

Now that Raven had literally taken care of the vermin, she began to think on the reason they were on this trip. Sure she had seen the video footage and all the evidence on what the "Red Huntress" could do, but Robin also said that they where trying to find out if the "Ghost Boy" was indeed Titan material.

The only reason they knew of the ghost, was that the whole world had televised the deeds of the "Ghost Kid". But somehow the world still didn't know of the name the ghost. That being said, it seemed that he appeared out of nowhere which caused Raven to be cautious about meeting him in person. He proved to be elusive on the many governmental agencies on both state and federal levels, which was a feat in and out of itself since Raven was sure that the government kept files on all the confirmed meta-humans.

The only reason that they found any clue as to who he was, was that they visited the databases of the Guys in White you know your sort of Men In Black, but with a totally different agendas. While one dealt with aliens, these guys dealt with the "paranormal" or that is to say the things from beyond the grave, although most of their funding went to capture the Ghost Kid.

While searching through their files they found that they hypothesized that the the "Ghost Kid" or rather the "Ghost Punk" as these guys had endearingly christened him, had a human alter ego. But when that subject was pursued, it had turned out to be a kid who had bleached his hair white in order to get a girl.

And while doing so put the kid's life in danger as well as those around him, the ghost kid had beaten them in their own game, and well you know what happen next. Still the database had provided them with some invaluable information as to who he was. Well not really as it confused the Titans even further, why would somebody this powerful save the world but be a daily nuisance to the town he supposedly protected. But the database did give them one nugget of information, the name of the ghost kid, Danny Phantom.

"It doesn't add up" thought Raven, although being heroes was never easy to these super-powered teens.

**Back in Amity Park**

SLAAMM! It was the tenth time since Danny started fighting Skullker that he hit the unforgiving concrete. " Man, being a hero isn't easy" thought Danny as he got up yet again to face Skullker. "How did he get stronger?" Danny asked himself " I always have him in the thermos before he does some damage and now it makes the tenth time I hit the concrete. I got step up my game"

"Ha ha ha aha ahahahaahah ha, Whelp, is that all you can do, if so this is much easier than what I thought" exclaimed Skullker. " It seems your pelt is finally mine. Ha ha aha ahahahaahah" Danny really was having trouble with this annoyance, especially since he had beaten him before.

It seems that Danny got overconfident with the fact that he had saved both worlds. Sure the ghosts had left him alone for a couple of months, due to the fact that he had saved the ghost zone for total annihilation, along with his. He thought that the latest escapade would tell the ghost that he was not a force to be messed with, especially since he not only had the help from three of the ghost kingdoms, he had also convinced Skullker to help him with the Disasteroid incident. But then again he recognized that he had being naive in thinking that he could forge alliances with enemies from the past. And now he found himself in a situation that was similar to when he first got his powers.

"Ha, major deja vu or whatever it is." He powered up once again to face Skullker, who was still in the air. "I need to start taking this seriously" thought Danny as he once again fired his ectoblasts.

Skullker, who was still gloating at the temporary victory caught the full brunt of Danny's attack. He hadn't expected Danny to get up that quickly, after all Danny was getting tired. So shaking off some of his confusion, Skullker retaliated with some ecto-seeking missiles. Knowing that Phantom would probably try to shake the missiles off somehow, he fired the net that he always used when trying to capture Phantom before. Except this time he rigged it to paralyze whatever type of ghosts he managed to ensnare, including half ghosts like the one he was dealing with currently.

Danny saw the missiles coming and knew he had to get out of there. He didn't know for sure what those missiles did for sure, and he didn't want to find out. But as things never really seem to go right for him, he found himself ensnared in a net that Skullker fired not but a second ago.

"Oh crud" Danny thought as he tried to run with it as he had done before. The only problem was that that he found that he could not move. "What the heck,why can't I move?" Danny thought aloud.

"You like it?" Skullker asked with a sneer in his face. "I rigged this net to paralyze any ghost that gets caught inside." And with that Danny took the attack full on. As the missiles impacted his whole body, he felt that his whole body was being torn away. It felt like he was going thru a big needle stack. Every fiber, every nerve, were in so much pain that he wished that he was dead at that moment. But then again he had gotten much worse when he fought the Ghost King, and his evil future.

When the missiles impacted his body, he was sent straight to the ground once again, but this time he maneuvered in the air so that he could face his foe properly. But Danny was beyond his normal taunt and fight tactic. He was seriously pissed. And Skullker was about to get the full blow of Danny's wrath.

"Ha, it looks that like you found your bearing" Skullker taunted. But his words fell to deaf ears as Danny used a power that he had never used before; he teleported behind Skullker. Before Skullker could react, Danny's fist was in his face. After that Danny grabbed both of Skullker hands and ripped them out of there sockets. Skullker could do nothing as he had brought this upon himself . He had cause Danny to go to a haze of rage that would no be satiated until his enemy was fully incapacitated . And with every attack that Danny delivered to Skullker's robotic armor, he carried them farther and farther away from the city limits.

**Somewhere close to Amity Park**

"Were almost there" said Cyborg as the computer in the T-Car had alerted him that they were close to their destination.

"Finally" responded Beast Boy. He had been let out of his "prison" because Raven deemed that he had been there long enough. Even Raven knew that the lesson or rather punishment she handed Beast Boy, was more than enough to keep him quiet. But still, it didn't stop her from using it as a threat.

Beast Boy on the other hand didn't want to chance it again, and thus he kept quiet. That was until, he cried out " Dude look out." He had been pointing out the window when he shouted those words. And not a moment to soon, because something had fallen at the hood of the T-Car. "MY BABY" Cyborg exclaimed as he felt the impact on his precious car. But it didn't stop there as Raven felt a surge of power flow thru the air. It was almost like you could touch it with your bare hands. The next thing they saw was a black and white blur hurtling straight toward them.

**Back with Danny**

Danny kept on handing Skullker the beating of his afterlife. The only thing was that he didn't noticed the conspicuous looking car driving down the road where Skullker and himself were fighting, well more like him beating the crap out of Skullker.

He thru Skullker toward the ground after he had literally torn off his mechanical wings. But the only problem was that he noticed to late that he had thrown him towards the moving vehicle. Skullker taking this opportunity to auto-eject from his suit and looked for a favorable host with in the confines of the vehicle. He did so in time to see Phantom hurtling towards him with the Fenton Thermos on hand. "Oh whats this" Skullker thought as he floated invisibly inside the car his suit had come in contact with. "This would do great indeed" he laughed as overshadowed his prime host.

**Back in Jump City**

In the confines of the dark street alleys in Jump City, our mysterious girl kept on running. And with every step she took, every breath she took brought her closer to the memories that her body or more specifically her mind had repressed. But as closer she got, the farther away she was. And thus she kept her mind in this state of battle, always fighting to remember who she was but never actually winning. And she kept at it until she was rudely interrupted by a pair of thugs who block her way in the alley where she currently was.

" Hey baby, what are you doing all alone in the dark" asked one of the thugs. He looked to be about 6 ft. tall with the build that screamed that he was a jock and the other looked more lithe and had a attitude about him that said that he was the one in charge. But that didn't stop them to pick on what appeared to be a defenseless girl.

" Please leave me alone, I need to get home" she practically begged them. But from what she saw in their faces, she knew that would never happen until they got what they wanted. So she did what anyone in her situation would do; she turned around and ran for her dear life. She didn't even bother to look behind her as she could feel the breath of the two thugs upon her neck. So she kept running, throwing various items that she found on her path to the ground, in hopes of slowing her pursuers down.

When she thought that she was no longer being chased, she slowed down and looked behind her. She felt a bit relieved when she saw only one of thugs behind her, but her relief was short lived. She soon heard a noise in front of her that alerted her that someone was there. She quickly figured out that she was boxed in with nowhere to run. She looked around for something to defend herself with and found nothing.

"This would have gone easier for you if you had just stayed put" the leader of the two taunted. " Nobody is going to here you scream little girl. And now that the Titans are out of town, we can come out and play." Now both of them started to laugh as they knew that they had won this little gamble and that no one would come and save the beauty that was in front of them.

**In The Alleys Jump City **

A lone figure had been leaping from building to building keeping a lookout for number one. Ever since he heard that the Titans had gone out of town, he kept a lookout for the team of obnoxious super-powered teens. "Robin owes me for this one when he comes back" he said remembering what he told Robin. "Just because I don't play the hero, it doesn't mean I don't know how to play like one."

He shook himself from his thoughts as he looked down at the alley that he wanted to use. But instead of finding it empty, he found two thugs surrounding a teenage girl that looked very familiar. "Okay, Robin is really going to owe me for this and for that matter so is Beast Boy" said the lone figure as he proceeded to jump on his unsuspecting targets.

**Back with our Girl**

She had closed her eyes expecting for those guys to pounce on her like wolves would on an injured sheep. But that moment never came as she heard a series of noises in the span of five seconds. When she opened her eyes again she saw that both of them had been glued to the wall with what looked like red X's. She thanks the gods to be for the help that she had received and got out of there quickly.

**In Amity Park**

The Titans didn't know what hit them. One minute they were driving down down the road, and another they were forced to fight. After all who in the their fight mind would throw something at them, especially when they were on one of there "missions". So when they saw the white and black blur come racing towards them, they had no choice but to launch an all out offensive. But what surprise them was that it was Cyborg who cried out "Titans Go!".

"I guess he still has a soft spot for his for his "Baby" " thought Raven. She was still unnerved by the power that she felt from their foe. It felt like the gates of death had been open and releasing the malevolence that tortured spirits had harbored. But it didn't make sense to her, because at the same time she felt a power even greater than that evil. She could feel the power that was more than enough to topple gods and demons. And it made her afraid, very afraid, and she was one of the good guys. But that didn't matter now as her teammates had gone to attack the present threat.

Danny had finally snapped out of that anger haze that clouded his thoughts and actions. He looked down where he had thrown Skullker, and his blood chilled over. He was confident that there was no one around, but he saw the crater that was created on the vehicles hood when Skullker's exoskeleton impacted said vehicle. So he did the only thing that came to mind, he raced to where Skullker was currently laying, capture the stinking ghost and apologize to the owner's vehicle. But that didn't go as planned. As soon as he reached the vehicle he was welcomed with a barrage of incoming attacks. He looked forward in surprise as he saw the attacks coming and did the only thing that came to mind, he turned intangible.

When the white and black blur came to a stop, Beast Boy and Raven knew that whatever he was or rather whatever it was, it wasn't natural. As Raven had felt the power of the being that had just escaped their attacks, she could feel that whatever it was it was neither dead nor alive, but a mixture of both. And from where she came from it was not possible.

The monks of Azarath had always told her that the dead were always to rest and the living could not mingle with them. But if such thing had happen it was to be an abomination and it was to be destroyed. Well, this never happened to her or anybody else in the plane of Azarath, well at least as far as she could remember. But she had the feeling that they were talking about this plane rather than her own home. And she had to follow the teaching of those monks, although at times they happened to be completely false.

Beast Boy on the hand was not an empath like Raven, so he had no idea what hit him until it did. It seemed to the little green changeling that every animal that he had ever been and a few that he hadn't, were acting up in fear and anger. But what bother him the most is that he knew that whatever had made his animals tremble and hate, was not alive and therefore a spirit of the dead. But Beast Boy was never one to let his feelings get to him and he quelled those feelings in order to be that animal that he knew wouldn't afraid. The only animal that was said to be the harbinger of the spirits, the eagle.

On the other side of the battle field, Danny felt a dread. In one of his many talks with the Master of Time, Danny found out that just as their were ghosts, there were also gods and demons. Danny remembered being dumbfounded when Clockwork had revealed that particular piece of information to him.

"Don't act so surprised Danny" Clockwork had told him. "Just as there are ghosts, wouldn't it make sense for there to gods and demons as well. In fact, ghosts and demons used to get along very well. But now the ghost and demons can't stand to look at each other and it was all the work of the gods." " Gods?" asked Danny " what do the gods have to do with this" Danny said. "See therein lies the question" answered Clockwork cryptic as always. "Just know that they have powers that are not to be trifled with." And that was all Danny got from the Master of Time.

And looking back now Danny sort of understood what Clockwork had told him back then, although he didn't know who these people were. Only now he knew that he in the fight of his life.

Danny quickly scanned his "enemies" and found that the one who started the assault was none other than the owner of the vehicle. He looked on as he saw Cyborg prepare yet another sonic blast. Danny knew that he had to finish the fight quickly as he had used a good portion of his energy fighting Skullker. And speaking of that darn ghost, Danny located this exoskeleton laying on the hood of the Titans car, but it was apparent that no one was home. This was the thing that trouble Danny the most.

The hunter was still in the fight and there were five possibilities of were he was. "Man I get out of one mess to go to another" thought Danny as he prepared to go to the offensive. But first " Tucker, call Sam and the others out here. I need the backup pronto." Danny just said out loud knowing that the town mayor would hear him. After all Tuck was Amity Park's best techno geek, who just so happened the entire towns technology at the tip of his finger. " And also tell my mom that we might have guests tonight." With that Danny yet again dodged that incoming attacks and sent a few of his own.

Starfire was lost, well not literally, just figuratively. The enemy that they engaged was not attacking back as they launched their attacks but merely dodging them. But that was not the thing that bother her, no it was the fact that he looked like a Tameranean. If the glowing green eyes were not a sign then the green power that he just launched back was a dead give away. But then he was displaying powers that didn't concur with her people. Like when the first set of attacks seemed to go thru him and not hurt him at all. And well her naivety got her to ask him a simple question as she flew behind him. "Are you from Tammaran?"

* * *

><p>"Are you from Tammaran?" Danny heard someone ask from behind causing him to jump in<p>

fright, well if you could jump in the air that is. " No I'm not" he answered back as he proceeded to fire his ectoblasts upon Starfire's teammates. "But please can you tell your teammates to stop attacking. I really haven't done anything to deserve to be fired on." Danny cried out to the alien princess as she flew down to her friends .

"Friends, I believe we need to talk to the strange friend" Starfire said as she landed amongst her friends. "No the ghost whelp needs to go down" Cyborg said in a voice that was not his own. And with that Cyborg did something that the team had not expected, he flew up to meet their quarry.

"Whelp, I will have your pelt in my wall." Skullker said thru Cyborg. "Ah fiddlesticks" thought Danny as he knew what was probably coming next. " I have the support of these pathetic heroes while you have none. And the best is that they all think that its their pathetic little friend."

" Dude that's low even for you" replied Danny while the two of them were in the sky. " When you hunt you use everything that is at your disposal and this hunk of metal was in the neighborhood. I think I might keep it although I find it surprising that it has human emotions, after all it is a machine. Plus I need to replace my body armor after what you did to it. Plus it adds to the thrill of the hunt whelp."

The situation was going from " I might be able to manage"to " OH CRAP" real fast. The last thing that Danny needed was for the group of young heroes, to believe that he was intentionally hurting their teammate. But at the looks of it he really didn't have any choice as the only ways for him to free Cyborg from the clutches of Skullker, was to a) shoot him with a concentrated ectoblast or b) overshadow Cyborg himself and force Skullker out. Either way the result wasn't going to be pretty.

Danny's only hope was riding on the arrival of his friends. And judging by the fact that they were well outside that limits of the city, it wasn't going to be for a while. So Danny opted to go for plan B and try to overshadow the cybernetic teen. Only problem was getting to him. It wasn't exactly like Skullker would just stand around and it didn't help that when overshadowed, the person overshadowed gained the qualities of the ghosts. So not only did Danny have to deal with the fact that those teens had super powers, it also meant he had to deal with Skullker; again.

" I have to stall them long enough for me to take Skullker out. Oh well, here goes nothing." Danny thought has he tried to duplicate himself. He had only managed to do it a couple of times but desperate times calls for desperate measures. He managed to make enough copies to face each member of the team. "Yes, I did it. Alright all you distract them" Danny commanded and with that the clones charged.

**IN THE GROUND BELOW**

"Titans Go!" cried Robin as he threw a birdrang toward the copy that was coming towards him. "This guy is dangerous. Take Him Out" Robin shouted as he did a back flip to avoid the incoming ectoblast. He took out his bo-staff as he defend himself from copies punches. "Just how much power does this kid have" thought Robin as he parried an upper cut from his opponent. He thru a jab towards the neck of the copy he was fighting, only to find himself on the ground from the left hook he received. It was then that he noticed that his opponent was fighting in his own preferred fighting style.

"Who are you" Robin asked his opponent "Wouldn't you like to know" he replied sarcastically as he proceeded to throw thrust after thrust at Robin. "Big mistake" Robin thought as he realized that he was a master in the martial arts. So Robin swung his staff to the left side of the clones face, which was followed by a sweep to the legs and a thrust to the solar plexus. Robin kept on giving blow after blow to his opponent, hoping that one of his attacks would land. But then, he saw with a grim satisfaction that just as he gave every blow; every single one of them were just as easily blocked or deflected.

"Its been a while since I've fought a matched opponent" thought Robin as he looked to see how the others were doing. It had been months since he last fought Slade and his anger boiled over at the mention of the man that had tried to destroy his team. And looking back now he knew that it was not because they formed a team, although that was part of it, it was because he saw them as family.

They had stuck together thru the thick and thin of their battles. And yes like every other teenager they had fought and regretted the words that they had thrown at each other, but at the end of it all they all were together. But that little pleasure or rather gift was not obtained without losing somethings in exchange.

Every one of them had lost what little innocence they had in some of the countless battles they lost and also in some of the ones that they had won. Cyborg lost his when he lost the Titans East to the power of Brother Blood, Raven lost hers when Slade came after her in an effort to fulfill the prophecy that was given in the day of her birth, he himself lost it when he forsook his friends in the endless obsession to capture Slade, Starfire lost hers when she fought against her own sister for the right to rule the planet Tammaran and finally Beast Boy lost his when they had lost Terra.

Still to this day, her sacrifice hunted the dark recesses of his mind, taunting him, torturing him and leaving him shaking in the midst of night. If only he had been stronger, if only he had been less of an arrogant jerk and stopped her before she gave herself to Slade, if only he had seen that she was still growing up, much like Beast Boy had at the time. And if these were the thoughts that plague him, Robin who was their leader, then he really didn't want to know the thoughts of their childish companion. Her death had affected everyone of them but to Beast Boy, it had simply destroyed him. So as Robin snapped himself out of his memories, he saw that his teammates were all in a standoff.

Starfire was really confused right now. She knew that her opponent had stated that he was not from her planet, but that still didn't explain some of the similarities. And to add to that insult, it appeared that he was hurting her friends purposely. So she did the only thing that seemed right to her at the moment, she fought back. Yes she knew that he had asked her to stop the fight, but that didn't stop the fact that each one of them was facing an enemy right now; all who happened to look like him. And to make it worse it seemed that Cyborg was facing what she believed to be the original, not that she knew that.

So she threw starbolt after starbolt, in an effort to tire him out. And in a moment it looked like that was working, but that changed when he threw his own green energy blasts at her. She reacted quickly, as she had been used to be on the receiving end of starbolts when she was in her home planet, but that still didn't mean that she was fast enough. She gotten pelted by a couple of the blasts that their mysterious opponent had shot. To say that it hurt was an understatement, but to say that every time she got hit, it seemed like she was losing her energy. And this was one of the things that made her snap. She knew that if any of her friends got hit, it would not only hurt, but they might not get up. And well also the fact that she saw Robin being flung on the ground like a rag doll.

"Robin" she cried as she pushed her way thru her opponent to get to her crush, not that she'd admit it to anyone but Robin, although the signs were obvious. She powered up her fist as she went flying to him and delivered a jaw breaking smack to the clone Robin was currently fighting. "Robin are you alright?" Starfire asked him as she helped him up.

" Yes, I'm okay. Thanks" he said trying to hide his blush from the alien girl. " Anyway, LOOK OUT" he screamed as he saw that the clone was barreling towards them. He threw a freezing disk towards the clone just as Starfire evaded the incoming attack. " That should keep him cool." he said as he saw the clone freeze up from the attack.

He started to walk towards Starfire when he heard " You don't have to be so cold". He turned around to see that the very enemy he had frozen, was absorbing the ice that was encasing his body. "Maybe its your turn to just chill" he screamed as he fired a blue ray towards Robin.

Robin, who at that moment, was stuttering like a chicken without its head, didn't react fast enough to dodge the incoming attack and found himself frozen from his feet to his neck. And now that the clones saw that one of the Titans was currently incapacitated, they merge into one leaving three instead of four.

At seeing this Starfire charged again to bring the merged clone down. She continued shooting her starbolts at the clone as it was doing the same to her. But she was wary, as she knew what those blasts of energy did. So both resorted to hand to hand combat seeing that doing long distance battle would bring them no closer to victory than they already were. Block after block, kick after kick, and punch after punch, landed both of them in a perfect stalemate as neither could find an opening to successfully win the grappling match. Well that was until Starfire shot lasers out of her eyes, catching the clone completely unawares. And the real Danny who was currently going all out with Skullker in Cyborg's body, lost his concentration hold on the clone and it winked out of existence.

Beast Boy really didn't know how to fight an enemy that could have anything pass thru his body, as if they were made out of nothing. He had tried slashing with his talons, as he currently was in the eagle form, but they did absolutely nothing. He tried swatting at him with a bear paw when transformed yet again to a different animal. But his opponent just dodged his attack just as gracefully. And well it didn't take much of a genius to see that Beast Boy was seriously in for a world of hurt. Beast Boy was totally outclassed and he knew it. But what Beast Boy didn't get was why his opponent was in the defensive if he knew that he could win.

It was then in the rare moments of brilliance that Beast Boy, that he saw that their opponent was stalling. "He's stalling" Beast Boy cried out to his friends. He saw that Robin was currently on ice, pun intended, Starfire currently flying towards him with all the intent of helping her friend out. Beast Boy had never felt so useless in his life. And all of that was because he couldn't lay a single hit on his crafty opponent. He knew that Cyborg was currently in the air, fighting his own battle. Although Beast Boy didn't know when his cybernetic friend installed the flying upgrade, he knew that it was only a matter of time. And last of all, he looked at Raven. She, unlike the rest of the rest of the team, seemed to un par with her opponent.. So Beast Boy really didn't worry about Raven, knowing that she could hold out on her own.

Danny was having a hard time keeping all the Titans at bay. Danny was already down two clones and it looked like the third would give in at any given moment. " Come on, hurry up" Danny thought, as he wished for his help to arrive. He was growing increasingly tired and it didn't help that his enemies also had super powers. He knew that it was a matter of time and then he would be at the mercy of these teens , "And by the looks of it; it looks to be very painful" Danny thought as he saw how Raven treated his clone like a rag doll. " This really doesn't bode well" he thought.

Raven was not in a good mood. Not only did the opponent they were facing give her wrong vibes, he had just sent a copy of himself for every member of the team. "What is he?" Raven asked herself. "Is he Billy Numerous younger evil brother?" she asked. And it didn't really help that she could feel that her teammates were being taunted by this new enemy. Robin apparently lost his fight with one of the duplicates and would be getting frostbite soon, Beast Boy was currently sweating bullets knowing that he could do nothing, Starfire was flying to help Beast Boy out and Cyborg was currently in the sky with the original.

" Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Raven yelled as black magic enveloped the clone she was fighting. She could see it struggling against the bonds that had captured it, and for a moment she thought that it could not escape, since no one had done so before. She had turned to call it an "It" since to her that is what it was, but in that moment of revelry, it started to glow green, deep within its black bonds. The glow continued to grow until it encompassed the black bonds that had kept it a bay and in a bright flash of light, it destroyed its black prison.

That little feat left Raven speechless, and in that little moment of shock, Rage broke thru her emotions and completely took over Raven's personality. This hadn't happened since that fight with Dr. Light. " What are you, afraid of a little light" it taunted, clearly not noticing the change in demeanor in the teen empath. Really nobody that was fighting at that moment noticed her change until she uttered the words that chilled the Titan's blood.

"What are you afraid of the DARK!" she exclaimed as black tendrils of magic shot forward and ensnared the clone she was fighting. She dragged it forward to her as she rose in the sky and floated in the air with a menacing smile as her cloak bellowed in the wind showing eternal darkness as if it never left the ground. And indeed that is what happened as the cloak she wore never stopped touching the ground, but instead grew as she rose opening a portal which showed just how dark her magic was. And she continued dragging the clone until it was well within the bounds of her magic. The only things that could be heard from the spot that Raven currently occupied were the screams of pain and anguish as the existence of the clone was painfully destroyed. And after a little moment, all they could hear was a dreadful silence.

" Whose next?" she asked sinisterly as she turned to face the opponent that had Starfire and Beast Boy currently occupied. And the only thing they saw was the flash of four red eyes on the face of their friend, as she flew by and proceeded to end the existence of the last clone in the same painful manner. And with the last obstacle out of the way, she decided that it was time of put the original problem out of commission.

**BACK WITH DANNY**

Danny knew that he was in trouble. All of his clones had been destroyed, and it had taken a good portion of his energy away. All he was doing right now was hoping that his help would arrive soon. But right now he needed to focus on the problem that in front of him.

"What's the matter whelp, afraid that others are doing me a favor" taunted Skullker thru Cyborg's body. "the technology that makes this body tick is absolutely amazing. And the best part is that it is completely compatible with the systems of my exoskeleton suit."

That was the time that the things went from being horrible to just nightmarish. Cyborg's body started to glow the same ghostly green that ghosts used when using the special abilities they gained as ghosts. "I knew I should have gotten rid of that suit" Danny said while mentally slapping himself. For at the same time that Cyborg started glowing, so did Skullker's suit, except that it, started rebuilding itself.

"Oh crap, this is definitely not good" Danny said as the atmosphere around him turned into an eerie green. Danny stood watching as the two mechanical bodies started flying to each other. He kept on watching as the mechanical parts of both disassembling and reassembling together. He couldn't stay still any longer as he heard the voice of the teen scream in extreme pain. To Danny it was a scream that seared at his soul. He knew that type of scream and frankly he didn't want to hear it again.

The rest of the Titans were preparing for an all out offensive against the teen that they had been fighting. They had finally defrosted Robin from his icy prison and well they tried to steer clear of Raven. They knew it was just a matter of time for her to regain control over her emotions, but they still gave her the space. But they were still sort of worried that Rage hadn't made a move yet. So the Titans were gathering their bearings for the oncoming onslaught they were going to give to the teen that they were fighting, when they noticed that change of atmosphere. And if that wasn't creeping them out, Rage started growling like a caged animal.

It was like nothing that they had heard from Raven before. Sure they knew that she was still the daughter of Trigon the King of Demons, but they had never seen her act like if she were indeed the daughter of the Demon King. And that was even after they had seen Rage break thru a couple of times before. This growl actually brought them to the reality that Raven was indeed half demon. But if that wasn't frightning enough, they saw the thing that impacted the T-Car start floating in the air and fly straight towards Cyborg. And they stood there watching as it started to merge with Cyborg's body. A few moments later they heard the soul shattering scream that was emitted from Cyborg's mouth. That was the moment Rage charged.

Danny was almost knocked out of the sky when he heard the robot teen's wail. He kept on thinking how in the world would he get Skullker out of his current victim without hurting the teen. He never saw as Rage started charge towards him like a bat out of hell. But then his concern was not in his surroundings but rather in the problem in front of him.

Danny knew that if he didn't do something soon, he would regret it for the rest of his afterlife.

"Alright here we go" he said to himself, as he launched himself into Cyborg's body.

As soon as he was inside Cyborg's body, he felt Skullker's presence overpowering the spirit of the teen. But Danny knew that he couldn't get him out, unless he found a plane in which to fight Skullker. that involved finding the cybernetic teen's memories or dreams and he didn't know where to start.

The last time he overshadowed somebody, was because he needed somebody to help him fight Nocturne. And also the last time it involved that person's dream, and well he still had ethical qualms about the whole ordeal. So the ghost boy continued floating in the expense of Cyborg's mind until he could find something that would help his overthrow Skullker's presence in the Titan. He kept on floating on in the hero's mind. He really didn't want to pry into anything private or personal, but he couldn't help it; he had to kick Skullker out. So it was then that he came upon a memory of the teen.

**Somewhere Deep in the Ghost Zone **

Deep within the green swirls of the Ghost Zone, a new lair was finally getting finished. The ghosts nearby knew not to bother with exploring the new place, as many knew that whoever was the owner of the lair would very likely be waking up soon. And that to the ghosts meant danger as such occurrences were rare and highly unpredictable.

Inside the new ghost had just open his eyes. It had been a while since he had seen the light of day or for that a matter, the light of anything at all. He shook himself from the sense of limbo and looked around. Everything he saw in his surroundings was just reminders of everything he had tried to get in his life and had failed so utterly.

He wanted to thrash everything, but found that he didn't even have the heart to do so. So he walked around this little place when he saw the one thing that made him snap. On the doorway entrance to to the ghost zone, this word was emblazoned in bold letters " FRUITLOOP" Yep that did it " I AM NOT A FRUITLOOP" bellowed Vlad Plasmius. " When I find Phantom, he is going to pay" he screamed as he blasted his doorway to pieces.

AN: Sorry for being away for so long. I was out conducting secret squirrel missions that cannot be named. Also the chapter have been edited and have more details in the story. I recommend rereading the story if you want a bit of an understanding of where this story might be going.


End file.
